Harry Potter et l'âme de la sorcellerie
by Nariel Calmcacil
Summary: Harry entame sa septième et dernière année au collège de Poudlard.Il va découvrir l'origine de la sorcellerie et peutêtre trouver un moyen de battre Voldemort.


**Harry Potter et l'âme de la sorcellerie**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling.  
Je ne touche absolument rien, pas d'argent ni même de chèques restaurant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Eté, coquillages et moldus (1ère Partie)**

Harry était de nouveau de retour chez les Dursley après une 6ème année mouvementé à Poudlard. Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer mais il avait réussi à lui échapper grâce à l'aide précieuse de ses amis : Hermione et Ron.  
Il devenait de plus en plus clair, que Voldemort retrouvait sa puissance d'antan et surtout qu'Harry ne serait peut-être pas en sécurité totale chez les Dursley.  
Dumbledore l'y avait tout de même envoyé, le temps de trouver une solution. Pour Harry, la solution est simple, il aurait pu passé l'été au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix mais il semblerait que Dumbledore tienne à le tenir écarter des actions de l'Ordre.  
Disons plutôt que Dumbledore souhaitait voir Harry mettre son nez ailleurs que dans les affaires de l'Ordre pour le moment.  
Harry était allongé sur son lit en repensant à l'année qu'il venait de vivre, le monde sorcier était de nouveau plongé dans l'horreur. Voldemort multipliait les actions, après une année calme, il était de retour en force. Les assassinats, les massacres étaient de plus en plus courants et les mangemorts de plus en plus nombreux.  
Le Ministère ne savait plus quoi faire devant une telle puissance et se tournait de plus en plus vers Dumbledore, enfin discretement.  
Harry serra les points. Il repensa à l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard, quelques uns de ses condisciples avaient péri et Poudlard était en deuil à la fin de sa 6ème année d'étude.

Il regarda le réveil, il indiquait 6h30, du bruit dans la chambre de Vernon et de Pétunia, lui indiquait que le 4, Privet Drive commençait tout doucement à se réveiller.  
Harry lui ne dormait plus ou peu, les rares où il trouvait le sommeil, il rêvait de mort, de Voldemort et de Sirius.  
- Sirius, murmura Harry.  
Plus le temps passait et plus son parrain lui manquait cruellement, heureusement, il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Ron et Hermione sans oublier celui de Rémus, le dernier Maraudeur.  
8h00, un bruit dans la chambre contigüe lui indiqua que son pachyderme de cousin se levait. Harry regardait les minutes défilées sans les voir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la tante Pétunia l'appeler pour le petit déjeuner.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement :  
- Si tu n'es pas descendu dans 1 minute, je donne ton petit déjeuner à Dudley, lui signifia Pétunia.  
Harry se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers, et comme il pouvait sans douter, Dudley avait manger son petit déjeuner lui laissant seulement, un quart de pamplemousse.  
- Alors c'est à cette heure-i que tu te lèves? Tu as plein de travail aujourd'hui, grommela Vernon.  
- Du travail? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas parler de les devoirs de mag...  
- Pas de ça mon garçon, lui cria Vernon, je te parle de la pelouse, il faut la tondre.  
- Je ne suis pas ton esclave, fit remarquer Harry, tu n'as qu'à la tondre toi même.  
- Cesses d'être insolent, si tu veux manger à ta faim dans cette maison, il te faudra travailler, c'est la nouvelle règle  
Dudley étouffa un ricanement.  
- Arrêtes de ricaner bêtement Dudley ou je te transforme en cochon, dit brusquement Harry  
Cette fois s'en était trop pour les Dursley. Vernon se leva, rouge de colère et intima à Harry de monter dans sa chambre immédiatement.  
- Mais avec plaisir vos majestés, ironisa Harry

Tout se qu'on pouvait dire c'est que les vacances d'Harry commençait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, enfin si Voldemort n'avait pas été là. Les Dursley avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui faire oublier quelques instant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Et pendant 15 jours, le bras de fer entre Harry et les Dursley ne cessa à aucun moment, cela amusait Harry de les provoquer, en fait cela le soulageait de toute cette pression qu'il avait accumulé durant l'année écoulée.

Harry barrait tous les jours qui le séparaient de son retour à Poudlard, et désespérait, les vacances passaient vraiment lentement, trop lentement, vraiment trop lentement, à croire que la Roue du Temps avait ralenti à tel point que les minutes semblaient à Harry des heures.  
Il avait nettement refusé, les nouvelles règles de la maison. Mais le simple fait de nommer Maugrey Fol Oeil changea la donne, en effet, les Dursley ne voulait pas revoir cet individu et surtout pas dans leur maison. Harry eut donc le droit à des repas convenables, sans avoir besoin de travailler pour les obtenir.  
Et comble du bonheur pour les Dursley, il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, à lire des livres sur la magie certe mais moins il le voyait, mieux la petite famille se portait.

Quinze jours après ce début de vacances, Hedwige entra dans la petite chambre et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il vit une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Après l'avoir libéré, Hedwige de dirigea vers sa cage pour boire et manger tandis qu'Harry ouvrit la lettre, il reconnu l'écriture d'Hermione, il s'empressa de la lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Alors comment se déroule le début de tes vacances? Non, laissses-moi deviner, les Dursley sont odieux avec toi.  
Moi, je vais partir en vacances avec mes parents et j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore pour savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner avec Ron, histoire de te faire oublier les évênements de l'année passée. Il n'est pas trop d'accord mais j'ai su le convaincre et puis nous serons loin de l'Angleterre et de Voldemort... Alors si tu en as envie et si les Dursley te laisse partir, je serais ravie que tu viennes avec nous, c'est à dire mes parents, Ron et moi sans oublier un auror pour ta protection (condition sine qua non pour que tu puisses venir en vacances avec nous)  
Alors qu'en dis-tu? Envoies-moi un hibou dès que tu sauras.  
Si les Dursley sont d'accord, on passera te chercher dans une semaine à 11h._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Hermione_

Harry, relit et relit la lettre, il n'en revenait pas. Hermione lui proposait de passer des vacances avec Ron et elle, loin des Dursley et surtout de Voldemort.  
Mais comment convaincre les Dursley de le laisser partir, Harry ne douta sur le fait qu'il serait content de le voir partir dès le mois de juillet et surtout de ne pas le revoir avant 11 mois.

Harry descendit pour le dîner. Et ne décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.  
- On m'a proposé de partir en vacances, on vient me chercher la semaine prochaine, et...  
- Attends une minute, mon garçon, le coupa Vernon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de vacances? Avec qui? Où? Et pourquoi, je te laisserai partir?  
- Une camarade de P... de mon école m'invite à passer les vancances avec elle, ses parents et un autre ami. Où, je ne sais pas. Parce que vous seriez tranquille pendant 11 mois, peut-être même plus.  
Vernon le regarda tout en réfléchissant, intensivement, surtout au tout dernier argument soulevé par Harry qui peserait lourd dans la balance. Onze mois sans avoir ce dégénéré sous son toit...  
- Et quand est-ce que tu pars? Répondit simplement Vernon  
- Vendredi, à 11 heures, ce sont les parents d'Hermione qui viennent me chercher.  
- Et par quel moyen de transport? Demanda Pétunia.  
Les Dursley le regardèrent attentivement et craignant plus que tout autre chose sa réponse. La dernière fois que quelqu'un était venu chercher Harry en leur présence, leur cheminée avait explosé et Dudley s'était retrouvé avec une langue dont les dimensions dépassaient l'imagination.  
C'est donc avec 3 paires d'yeux braquées sur lui, qu'Harry répondit tranquillement :  
- En voiture, ce sont des mol... des personnes normales, ils sont dentistes.  
Soupir généralisé de la part des 3 Dursley.  
- C'est entendu, tu pars vendredi prochain et on te revoit plus avant 11 mois. Bon débarras! S'exclama Vernon.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry remonta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse et répondit à Hermione. Il se coucha et n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'être à vendredi prochain.  
-Fichtre, cette semaine risque d'être longue, pensa Harry

La semaine passa tranquillement et surtout sans stress, en effet les Dursley était pressés de se débarrasser de lui mais surtout, il va partir de cette maison normalement, c'est-à-dire par la porte et en voiture. Pas de stress de voir débarquer par la cheminée toute une famille de sorciers.

Vendredi matin 7h00, Harry est debout et prépare ses affaires, il ne faut surtout rien oublier. Une fois ses bagages terminés, Harry descendit pour prendre son dernier petit déjeuner chez les Dursley vraiment excité de partir enfin de cette maison qui ressemblait plus à une prison de son point de vue.  
Le petit dejeuner se déroula en silence, mais les Dursley étaient nettement moins stressés sachant que les parents d'Hermione étaient des gens normaux ou presque vu que leur fille était une sorcière.  
J'espère au moins qu'ils vont être à l'heure, pas comme les autres huluberlus, commenta Vernon, brisant ainsi le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans la cuisine.  
La tante Pétunia approuva d'un signe de tête tout en gardant ses lèvres pincés.

La matiné passa avec une lenteur insoutenable pour Harry, son regard rivé sur la pendule du salon, il regardait les minutes passer. La grande aiguille approchait de onze heures, Harry monta dans sa chambre et entreprit de descendre ses affaires. Il fit un tour rapide pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, une fois fait il rejoignit les Dursley qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon.  
Cinq minutes avant que la pendule ne sonne onze heures, une voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée du 4, Privet Drive et une minute plus tard, on sonna à la porte.  
Harry se précipita pour aller ouvrir, en chemin il se prit les pieds dans le tapis mais évita miraculeusement la chute.  
- Hermione, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, ce que je suis content de te voir  
- Moi aussi, Harry, j'espère vraiment que ton oncle et ta tante accepterait  
- Bonjour, monsieur et madame Granger, je suis ravi de vous voir  
- Nous aussi Harry, répondit la mère d'Hermione  
- Bon on prend tes affaires et on y va. J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas envie de rester ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus dans cette maison, remarqua Hermione  
- Cela se voit tant que cela, admit Harry  
- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
Harry invita Hermione et ses parents dans le salon où patientaient les Dursley. Après quelques banalités, les Durleys semblaient un petit peu plus à l'aise avec les Granger qu'avec les Weasley, Le fait qu'ils soient arrivés en voiture et passés par la porte y était sans nul doute la raison. Les parents d'Hermione, chargèrent les affaires d'Harry dans le coffre et mirent la cage d'Hedwige sur le siège arrière. Ils étaient fin près à partir de Privet Drive.  
Harry dit tout de même au revoir à son oncle et à sa tante.  
- Oui, oui c'est ça au revoir, grommela Vernon tout en refermant la porte d'entrée.  
Harry haussa les épaules devant la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture où l'attendaient Hermione et ses parents.

La route se déroula dans un silence relatif, Harry ne prononça pas un mot et Hermione faisait la conversation à elle seule. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, ils ne connaissait pas les parents d'Hermione et était, d'un seul coup, gêné par le situation. Il partait en vacances avec Ron et Hermione, avec les parents de cette dernière qu'il ne connaissait pas et à leur frais. Il eu la sensation, d'être un fardeau, encore une fois.  
- Alors Harry, content de partir en vacances, le questionna madame Granger  
- Oui, mais...  
- Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais cela nous fait plaisir et puis vous arriverez peut-être à sortir Hermione de ses livres  
- Aucune chance, répondirent Harry et Hermione en parfaire simultanéité ce qui les fit rire  
Harry se détendit un peu et regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux sans vraiment le voir puis il demanda à Hermione :  
- Comment Ron nous rejoint-il? Je suppose qu'on ne va pas le chercher, en tout cas je serais bien incapable de retrouver la route qui conduit au Terrier.  
- Par miracle, ma maison est équipé d'une cheminée  
- Ouhla, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas condamnée alors  
- Non, je te rassure, ils ne feront pas exploser le salon  
- Exploser le salon, s'affola madame Granger, mais il n'a jamais été question d'explosion.  
- Je te rassure, maman, le salon n'explosera pas.  
Et Hermione partit dans un éclat de rire suivit de près par Hermione puis ses parents. Cette fois, Harry fut totalement rassuré, ces vacances allait lui être finalement salutaires, loin du monde magique et avec ses amis.

Après une heure de route, ils arrivèrent chez les Granger. C'était un joli hameau en pleine campagne. Harry, en sortant de la voiture, respira l'air frais de la campagne, en fermant les yeux il se serait cru à Poudlard. Il aida à sortir ses affaires et à les rentrer dans la maison. Il regarda tout autour de lui, examinant la maison d'Hermione. Sa conclusion était :  
- Vous avez une maison vraiment agréable, monsieur et madame Granger  
- Merci, Harry  
- A quelle heure doivent arriver Ron et ses parents, demanda alors Harry à Hermione  
- Dans 30 minutes, répondit-elle tout en regardant sa montre, monsieur et madame Weasley vont manger avec nous  
- Je peux vous aider pour quelquechose, demanda Harry à la mère d'Hermione  
- Tu peux, avec Hermione mettre la table  
Et pendant 30 minutes, toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison, s'activèrent pour la préparation du repas. Il faisait tellement beau, qu'il fût décidé qu'ils mangeraient dehors. Le jardin est aussi agréable que la maison, très ombragé.   
Il était 12h30, les Weasley allaient bientôt arrivés. Les Granger et Harry s'assirent dans le salon, face à la cheminée. Les Weasley débarquèrent de la cheminée cinq minutes plus tard, couverts de suie.  
- Monsieur et madame Granger, ravie de vous revoir, je suis Arthur Weasley, vous vous souvenez on s'était déjà rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse  
- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens très bien, répondit monsieur Granger  
- Passons à table, je suis sûre que vous mourrez de faim  
- Vous avez raison, chère madame, passons à table.

Le repas, se passa tranquillement, le père d'Hermione croulait sous les questions d'Arthur au grand désespoir de Molly, elle connaissait son amour pour toutes les inventions moldus. Hermione, Ron et Harry, eux discutaient des vacances.  
- Allez Hermione tu peux, tout de même, nous le dire. Ce n'est pas un secret d'Etat, à ce que je sache.  
- Non, Ron. C'est une surprise.  
- Oh Hermione, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.  
Il était 15h, quand il sortirent de table, les Weasley devaient rentrer.  
- Tu es sage Ron, pas de bêtises et pas de magie  
- Maman  
- Pas de problème et soit poli  
- Maman!  
- D'accord, d'accord. On y va  
- On passera vous chercher dans 3 semaines à 15h alors veuillez à ce que vos affaires soient toutes prêtes. Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir, dit Arthur s'addressant au Granger tout en leur serrant la main.  
Il serra son fils dans ses bras, serra la main d'Harry et embrassa Hermione. Molly serra, elle aussi, Ron dans ses bras mais aussi Harry qui cru d'ailleurs étouffer et embrassa Hermione.  
- Bonnes vacances!  
Et ils disparurent dans la cheminée.  
- Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Ron et éclata de rire.  
Bien, nous partons ce soir à 19h, vous avez quartier libre  
- Et on peut savoir où on part, demanda Ron dans un dernier espoir  
- Mon pauvre Ron, Hermione sait garder les secrets, tu sauras ce soir  
- S'il vous plait, madame Granger... Monsieur Granger, vous ne pouvez...  
- Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force et que rage , acheva le père d'Hermione  
- Quoi, bredouilla Ron ne comprenant pas ce que venait de dire monsieur Granger  
Hermione et Harry étaient morts de rire  
- Allons, Ron, un peu de patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt  
- Facile pour toi Hermione, toi au moins tu sais où on va.  
- Et voilà, c'est reparti, t'es encore de râler  
- Mais je ne râle pas du tout, puis je ne râle jamais  
Les parents d'Hermione étaient partis ranger la table, après une longue hésitation, Harry les suivit laissant Ron et Hermione se chamailler  
- Et ils sont toujours comme ça, questionna madame Granger  
Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre  
- De temps en temps, je crois qu'ils aiment se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non  
- Je te plains, Harry, cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, après s'être de réconcilier une fois de plus.  
- Il faut que vous prépariez vos bagages, Hermione va vous aidez, histoire de ne pas emmener de vêtements superflus.  
- Moi ça va être vite fait, répliqua Ron, ma mère m'a donné de l'argent moldu car je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements moldus  
Harry se sentit, tout à coup, mal à aise, lui aussi avait peu de vêtements moldus. Les seuls qu'ils possédaient lui avait été légué par Dudley et par conséquent ils étaient 15 fois trop grands et tous déformés.  
- Moi aussi, il faudrait que je m'en achète, mais je n'ai pas d'argent.  
Les parents d'Hermione, se concertèrent une demi seconde :  
- Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'avancerons l'argent et tu nous rembourseras quand tu pourras  
- Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser, vous êtes déjà tellement gentils de nous emmener en vacances avec vous.  
- Ceci n'est pas une suggestion, Harry, déclara madame Granger mettant fin à la discution.

Le reste de l'après-midi, fut consacré à la préparation du départ, lorsque d'un seul coup Ron sembla inquiet.  
- Comment va-t-on se rendre à... Réalisant qu'il ne savait pas où il allait, il reformula sa question. On va prendre quel moyen de transport? Parce que je ne connais pas les transport moldu à part la voiture et le train.  
- Dumbledore a tout arrangé, lui répondit Hermione  
- Dumbledore?  
- Oui, la seconde condition pour qu'Harry puisse venir était que le voyage se déroule avec un portoloin.  
Harry grimaça, il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce moyen de transport.  
- Tes parents doivent être un peu inquièts.  
- Oui, j'admets qu'ils ne sont pas très rassurés mais je leur ai répété que c'était sans danger.  
- Où presque, tout dépend qui t'attend à l'arrivée.  
- Harry, ce n'est pas des choses à dire.  
- Désolé Hermione.  
Tout le monde se tut, devant cette allusion au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et au retour de Voldemort.

Les parents d'Hermione leur rappelèrent qu'ils fallaient leur faire leur valise, le temps passa relativement vite.  
L'heure du voyage arriva finalement.  
Cinq minutes avant le départ, Hermione apporta le portoloin que Dumbledore lui avait confié. C'était une vieille casserole toute rouillée.  
- Allez, tout le monde touche la casserole, même un doigt suffit.  
Les parents d'Hermione, se regardèrent anxieux et touchèrent la casserole.  
- Plus qu'une minute, décompta Hermione.  
- Et pour le retour, paniqua Harry  
- Dumbledore a pensé à tout voyons.  
- J'espère, répliqua Harry.  
- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
Et c'est comme si un hameçon, attrapa Harry par le nombril, tout tourbillonait autour de lui. Ils atterrirent lourdement dans la salon d'une maison. Une fois, qu'ils eurent démélés leurs membres, Ron se précipita et ouvrit la porte fenêtre, Harry était sur ses talons.  
- Ouah! fut le seul mot qu'ils purent prononcer.

**A suivre...**


End file.
